


Beautiful

by PastelJae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Changmin watches Chanhee sleep for a while, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just a fic of Changmin being whipped for Chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJae/pseuds/PastelJae
Summary: Changmin loves everything about Chanhee.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with NyuKyu recently so here. Also I have no plot but decided to write Fluff w/o plot :). Please enjoy.

He's beautiful. Too beautiful. So beautiful, he could've been Aphrodite in his past life. Changmin smiles as he watches Chanhees' chest rise up and down, admiring at how peaceful and soft he looked, in his sleep. The long necked man trails his eyes down Chanhees' body, admiring it. 

His eyes were so beautiful, even if they were closed, especially his eyelashes. His nose was so cute. His lips were so plump and soft looking. His skin is so beautiful and fresh. His hands were small and cute. His entire body's perfect, everything was perfect about him. Changmin didn't care if there was a flaw with him at all, be it his personality or just the inside of him, for Changmin, everything was perfect. 

Changmin sighs as he holds Chanhees' hand, making the taller jump, but thankfully he keeps sleeping. His eyes bore into the other as he keeps admiring him, not realizing that wide, sleepy black spheres were looking back at him. 

"Changminni?" Chanhee whispers, his voice sore and tired sounding. "What's wrong?" He sits up and holds both of the others' hands. 

"Nothing," Changmin whispers back and smiles widely. "I was just admiring you." 

Chanhee chuckles, "In my sleep? That's weird." 

"Not weird to me. I'm just admiring the one I love the most, other than my dog of course," Changmin laughs when Chanhee playfully slaps him. "I'm just kidding, you're the one I love the most, don't worry, angel." 

"Angel? All of a sudden," And Chanhee laughs, making Changmin blush at how cute it sounded. 

The shorter sighs in happiness. "It suits you, Angel." 

This time, it was Chanhees' turn to blush. "S-Shut up." 

Changmin laughs.

A comfortable silence hangs above the two as they both close their eyes and hold each others' hands, in a tight grip.They love this, just enjoying the silence hanging above them as they hold each other. Embracing this moment, the two of them don't say anything as Changmin leans in to kiss the pink haired man, who's caught off guard, lets out a gasp but only for it to be swallowed into the kiss. Chanhee melts into the kiss, kissing the other harder than ever and he could feel Changmin smile against his lips. 

Chanhee feels like this kiss was going to turn into a game. 

And indeed it did as minutes have passed and they're still kissing, both not giving up, searching for victory in the kiss. They keep going until Changmin pulls away, immediately gasping for air and Chanhee does a happy dance. The other smiles widely as grips onto Chanhees' arm and flops down, taking the other down with him, which makes him yelp. 

"Just stay quiet," Changmin whispers as he takes Chanhee into his arms. "I want to go back to sleep~~" 

"After you just woke me up!?" Chanhee whisper-yells at him. "How dare you, Ji Changmin. I was enjoying my beauty sleep and all of a sudden I was rudely woken up by you!" He pouts, still in Changmins' arms. 

The other doesn't respond and only tightens his embrace. "I'm sorry, Chanhee~ I didn't mean to wake you up, but let's just go back to sleep, okay?" 

He doesn't respond. Changmin didn't expect him to, after all he had  _rudely_ woken Chanhee up, and so he closed his eyes. 

After awhile, Chanhee hears snoring and he smiles, admiring at how peaceful Changmin looked. He wiggles closer to Changmin, his face buried in the others' chest, and closes his eyes, a small smile sitting on his face still and he sighs. 

"Goodnight." 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just like wonder if there's someone out there for you?  
> \--  
> Twitter: @jae_pastel  
> Curiouscat: @PastelJae  
> There you guys go :3(Please send me stuff, I'm bored all the time and lonely)


End file.
